Beautiful Pain: A Twilight Fanfiction
by Burning Blue Roses
Summary: EdwardXBella Edward is human and when he goes crazy for Bella, literally, he goes to extremes in his desire for her. Even if she loves him too. Will the relationship go bad?
1. Chapter 1

Lust: A Twilight Fanfiction

Beautiful Pain: A Twilight Fanfiction

..:Chapter One:..

Sitting on my couch in the living room, bored as my life can be. With my homework finished I was going to go to bed before the phone loudly rang, scaring me out of my wits. I walked towards the phone and picked it up.

When Edward called me that one late night it brought me back to what my mind was deeply pondering. His words seemed gentle but a little unkind. Scary. He said to me, "I'd like to talk to you about something, would you meet me in the lot of the school?" I hesitated but agreed, "Sure," "Okay, great." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Right, now?" I questioned. "Yeah. I mean, if that's okay with you?" I didn't mind so I said, "Sure." I hung up. I grabbed a jacket and my car keys and left.

My red Chevy was rundown and old so the ride was loud and uncomfortable. Riding to the school, I thought about Edward and how much I believed I loved him. His muscular features, His wonderful eyes, His hair…Oh, how I longed to run my fingers through his hair.

The night was dark and cold and a little foggy, too. I pulled up in the back lot to the school, and fear crept up on me. As I walked out of the car and headed for the lot, I noticed a few cars in the distance. A breeze came and I shivered.

Silence was everywhere, except for the rustling leaves on the ground and trees. I finally see him. He had a navy jacket on and a pair of light denim jeans. He was silent, but then muttered some words to himself. I couldn't understand it.

He talked to me saying things like, "So how's the beginning of the year so far?" and "Have you met any friends?" While talking to me I didn't notice he was walking towards me. Before I knew it he was behind me. He entwined his long, pale fingers through my brown hair, tossed my head aside, and whispered the words, "You're So Beautiful." into my ear.

My heart melted with excruciating lust from in my mind. Then I felt the warmth of his tongue in my ear, then down my neck. I could feel the anxiety in his movements.

He scared me when he turned around and looked at me with eyes so sinister I shuddered. He still had beautiful eyes. He ran his fingers down my face as I struggled slightly. He muttered a few words I couldn't understand and he looked down but quickly back up again.

After awhile I struggled with all my strength, though I knew it would never work because he was so muscular and my heart said, 'Stay with him'.

If I struggled he pulled my hair. Hard. I kicked when he removed my pants and underwear with his unique strength but he happened to be so strong he didn't notice.

My heart didn't resist when I felt him inside me, (actually, I craved for more) though I kept my struggle to make sure it didn't look like I was faking it.

The only reason I was resisting was because I liked his type of love, the pain, he caused me. I didn't want him to stop so, I thought, the more I resist the more he would hurt me.

He yanked my hair, removing some, as well as going deeper into me with long, graceful thrusts.

For about ten minutes this went on. Until, at last, he pulled me up, by my hair, and smacked me square in the face. A bruise. For absolutely no reason, but it felt good.

He said quietly "I will see you tomorrow at school, don't you think of not coming or I'll come and get you. Or if you tell your father anything, I'll make sure he doesn't believe you. The last thing he did that night was take my wrists and kissed me deeply and forcefully. His smell was so good I almost forgot to resist. He ran off and I stood there a few moments and then started slowly walking back to my car.

I was terrified to go back to school tomorrow what would happen if I told Charlie. I don't even think I would have the guts to do it anyway. So driving home I tried to relax. I tried to think about something besides him but it was difficult. Eventually I thought about nothing but the road.

I walked inside without Charlie noticing a thing and headed to my room and went to bed with a complete confused mind. Awaiting the dread of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Pain: A Twilight Fanfiction

Beautiful Pain: A Twilight Fanfiction

..:Chapter Two:..

I wake up the next morning on a gloomy day. As usual, I get ready for school. Dressed myself in a casual dark pair of jeans and a maroon top. I brushed my hair then put it in a ponytail, grabbed my backpack and left. Getting my car keys and heading out the door I was remembering last night. Edward. What would he do today?

I pulled up to the school lot and shuddered when I saw his car. I stepped out of my car and locked it, though I knew no one would want to steal it. I walked slowly towards the front door of the school. I saw Edward standing against the wall of the front office. He looked up at me with gorgeous green eyes. He waited until I was in front of him and then stood up.

We walked to the courtyard in awkward silence. I guess he perked up the courage to ask me, "Did you tell?" What would I say, 'Of course not?' He would have suspicion on me automatically. "Of course not…Why would I do that?" Oh god, did I say that aloud? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

He glared at me, looking for dishonesty. He didn't find it. We sat down at a bench and tried to have a conversation, no matter how hard it must have been, we both knew we needed to know each other better. So I started at, "Do you like the school?" he looked around and simply said, "No," I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Why not?" He looked at me in frustration. "It's ugly, old and boring. The teachers need to get out more. And the students look like they're about to die. " He said with an emotionless face. I smiled only slightly.

The bell rung and that was our cue to depart. We walked to class in silence. Once we were in class and the second bell rang we started talking to each other but not personally, we had an assignment due. So we talked about the work until he stated something obviously on both of our minds. "I can't take it anymore, we need to talk…about it. Today at lunch." He said and right afterward he got on task once again.

The day went by fast and before I knew it I was in line to receive my lunch: ordinary PB&J, ordinary milk, ordinary apple. But to sit with Edward and talk about last night was the death of me. I walked slower than normal and noticed my pace and sped up, but all to quickly I was sitting in front of him.

"So," He said. "Unfortunately, we need to discuss how my actions yesterday have affected you." I could tell that took guts for him to say that so I needed to keep my part. "I guess not to much, I wonder if I have the ability to forget about it, unless you deny my suggestion." I said timidly. "I would rather not… because I actually do like you and want to try again from the beginning."

It seemed hard to think of what to reply, because I was still wondering if I did love him, or it was just another childish crush. "We could try but I honestly don't know how." I said completely confused. He was remembering something then said, "I have thought of some ideas and have considered a 'first date'. Any thoughts?"

I thought about it, but dating him and forgetting on how our bizarre relationship started seemed so impossible. Hard to say but I did, "Sure, Where?" He thought about some places and said, "The Café on Pester Lane, 7:00, tonight." He said as though he practiced. "Ok, Fine."

Nothing else happened that gloomy day. But when he drove out of the school parking lot he smirked at me. It was so cute, I've decided that I love him but something is keeping me from saying it. It just felt wrong, I wonder why.

So I would stop worrying about if I loved him and started worrying about that damn date.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Pain: A Twilight Fan fiction

..:Chapter Three:..

I arrived at home at 3:45 and I went to take a shower for the dreaded 'date'. When I got out of the shower my hair smelled good like vanilla. I thought about it being a 'date', and I panicked on what to wear, because I've never been inside the place so I don't know if it's fancy or casual or what. Also, to add to my nervousness, it was Edward! If I look too fancy, he'll think I'm trying to impress him. But, if I look too casual I look stupid because he'll think I'm not trying to impress him enough. Help Me!!

I ran to my closet and tossed some clothes out on my bed. I took my lucky jeans, the cutest top I owned, a fancy-like dress, and another blue-and-white dress that was a little stylish but a little fancy-like and a little casual, too. I tried them all on.

The fancy dress was out, it looked hideous, and the jeans and cute top and blue-and-white dress were pretty good. I thought I'd need the 'luck' in my lucky jeans and the top was adorable. The dress also looked like I was trying to impress him. So, I stuck to my lucky jeans and top. I hope he didn't notice too much that it was so casual.

I was able to leave the house by 6:30. When I finally found the place where Edward and I were supposed to meet, the time was 6:45. I went inside the place and it wasn't too casual or fancy. I had found Edward in the back by a large window. I sat down and looked out the window, it had a good view of parked cars and the woods. I sat down and avoided contact with him.

After a moment of peaceful silence, he spoke up, "Is this your first time in this place?" He asked looking straight at me, with absolutely gorgeous eyes. I didn't look at him and shook my head. "What's wrong?" He said, tilting his head. "Cat got your tongue? Or are you shy?" He smirked. "I am not, I simply didn't feel like saying anything." I lied. He was right. I was shy.

"Oh my," He said. "You look absolutely stunning. What a beautiful blouse." Did he say that? I blushed. Oh, no, that's bad! Stop blushing! "Thank you," I said. "That's very sweet of you to say." We had some coffee and soup then left. We walked to our cars silently smiling to ourselves because our date went well. We, unfortunately, stayed on the subject of school in our conversations.

Before we left, we said our goodbyes. But when I turned around about to put the key into the door to open it, he grabbed my waist, tightly, turned me around to face him and kissed me as hard as before, if not harder. Hard to resist I melted into the kiss and smiled.

The warm kiss ended too soon and he left me in a daze. Before I knew it or could even get back to my brain functioning again, he was gone.

I started breathing again, and was myself again in a few seconds. I stepped into my car after unlocking it and drove home to my homework and my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Pain: A Twilight Fanfiction

Beautiful Pain: A Twilight Fanfiction

..:Chapter Four:..

The next morning was a gloomy and boring weekend. I haven't made any friends yet and my dad was out on a fishing trip for the day with his friend. So I was at home trying to think of what to do. I had just got dressed after my shower when I was scared out of my brains when the doorbell rang. I walked quickly to the door and answered it.

Edward was standing at the door with a smile plastered on his lips. He had some colorful tulips in his hand and also a plate of fresh blueberry muffins in the other. "Good Morning, Isabella." He said a little more realistically. "Good morning, Edward." I said hesitantly, still a little surprised he was here. There was an awkward pause before I quickly offered for him to come in.

I took the flowers from his hand. "They're beautiful, Edward where did you get them?" I asked gazing at the flowers. "My mother picked them, she loves gardening and I got them from her." He said while looking around the house. I put the flowers on the counter. I grabbed a pair of scissors and a misty-dyed vase. I clipped each tulip. I washed the vase, filled it with water and put the tulips in it.

"So," He started. "Where is your father at?" He still didn't look at me. "He went on a fishing trip with on of his friends, won't be back till sunset. Why?" I asked. "No reason." He said in a rush finally looking at me. "Do you like the muffins, Bella?" I suddenly remembered the muffins he brought in. "They look delectable, Edward. Did you make them?" I asked smelling the food and looking at him. "Actually, to my surprise, I did."

"How was that 'date' yesterday?" He asked to my complete despair. "It was good. Sorry I didn't bring any money for the food. I can pay you back, though." I said. "No, no problem at all. I am here, also, to ask you a question about yesterday." He said seriously. "It sounds serious," I said, standing up. "Why don't we sit down on the couch in the living room?" He stood up as well.

We both walked into a dark beige living room. Then sat down on a big dark green comfortable couch. "I wanted to ask you," He started to ask. "Do you like-like me?" What was I going to say, huh? Yes, actually, I love you? No way. "I don't really know. I'm still trying to decide, Edward. I'm sorry, did you want a straight up answer." "No," He said with a small sigh. "I can wait. I also wanted to ask you, when we kissed in the parking lot, you relaxed, no doubt. I could feel it. Did you like it?" I almost stuttered my answer. "Yes, I guess."

He was silent for a moment and nodded a "yes". Then suggested we watch TV. So we watched "I, Robot" and a couple of shows and he left with a weird kiss on the cheek. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning so we can go and hang out at my house to meet my family." He said. Before he left I said goodbye, once again. Waved when he pulled out of the driveway and then closed the door. Oh, my God. His Parents, Ahh!!

((Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you for the helpful reviews. Sorry for the wait, my mom took away my laptop privileges because I got in trouble in school. If you were wondering if Bella was raped. Technically she was but without Edwards's knowledge it was pleasurable. So Edward thinks its rape. But to Bella it's sex. Also in Chapter 1, I really did mean 'tongue' instead of 'saliva' my bad))


	5. Chapter 5

..:Chapter Five:..

How I found myself in this position, I do not know. I know for sure that I loved Edward unconditionally. I had no problem with his possessive personality. I actually found it attractable. Edward was such a fascinating person. Even in his scary way.

I sat on the couch staring at the television. Though my mind was on a completely different matter. I didn't even notice what was on, before I heard the door knock and my brain started functioning properly once again. I stood up and walked toward my father's hideous, pale front door. The bronze doorknob was at my fingertips until I gripped and turned it, causing it to open.

There was a person I had never seen before at the door, he looked timid and extremely handsome, innocent, too. He looked up at me with hazel eyes and he greeted me with a wonderful smile. He wore a dark navy blue jacket with a brown shirt underneath. He had a pair of denim jeans on and a black school bag over his shoulder. He said to me in a polite voice, "Sorry to disturb you, Miss. But is this the 'Swan' residence?" He asked so nicely I wasn't even curious to see what he wanted. "Yes, it is." His face went completely serious at that moment. "Are you Isabella Swan?" He said almost victoriously. "Yes, I am. Would you like to come inside? It is quite chilly out there." He nodded his 'yes' and 'thank you' and walked inside.

He started to loosen up after he came inside; he smiled warmly at me, and introduced himself properly. "Hello, Miss Swan. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Jasper Cullen. I am Edward Cullen's brother. I am here to warn you about him. He has been acting quite strange lately and I just wanted to inform you that he has had a obsessive-compulsive distorter since he was a child."

"And I had snuck into his room last week and had located a journal that he had made, completely filled with information about you: addresses, locations, your daily schedule, passwords, every thing about you right down to what your thinking about at some points. I just wanted to tell you these things because if he had hurt you in any way you can report it to my family and we would take care of it, instead of the police. Here is the address to my home and the number as well. If anything happens, please don't hesitate to call or visit.

My family and I are very trustworthy people. You may even ask your father that he would verify it for you if you'd like." I took the sheet of paper and smiled, "Thank you," I said. "and I will." He looked down and said very touchingly, "Edward is a good kid and he has never ever done any thing that caused misery to anyone's life," He looked up at me. "But I don't want him to start now. So I came here to prevent that from happening." I gave him a handshake goodbye and then he walked out the door he entered from.

I closed the door and then I turned around so my back was leaning against the door. Then I sighed and walked to the couch, every step being a painful eternity. I was, eventually, by the couch but I collapsed on top of it and fell asleep quickly attempting to melt most of my stress away. So I just gave up and slept in my dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

..:Chapter 6:..

I was on my bed staring up at my ceiling with an exhausted and confused mind. When was I going to admit to Edward that I loved him so much and so passionately even when I don't want to I know he needs to know or he'll go crazy (more than he already was). I've decided that I'm going to tell him the next time I see him. Man, was I scared.

The phone rang, it was all the way downstairs, and I could hear it loud and clear. Meaning the house was very quiet until that moment. I grunted as I stood up off of my bed. I trudged slowly downstairs and was able to pick up the phone before it went to the voicemail. "Hello." I said with a tired voice. "Hello, Isabella?" It was Edward he seemed frightened of something. "Yes, Edward." "Bella, I've got to tell you something. I can't see you for a while, okay?" "What! Why not?" "I just can't, okay. I'll talk to you when I get a chance okay? Bye." Then the line went dead.

"That was weird, whatever. I can do things to entertain myself without him." I said to myself knowing full and well I was just kidding myself. What the hell was I going to do for 2 days, no school and no projects due? SOS. I'm going to die. I walked to my usual spot, the couch, and fell onto it with a large sigh. I snatched the remote from the table and clicked the TV on.

Stupidly enough I burned three hours by watching 'Courage The cowardly dog' episodes. Engrossed in them like it was my favorite show. I turned the TV off before my eyes started to burn. I sat up and sighed, scratching my head and pondering on what I could keep myself busy with. Chores. I walked to the kitchen and began my work. I started with dishes then organizing dishes then cleaning the counter and then I had a snack and cleaned that dish and then dried it and put it away. Then, thinking about food, I cleaned out the refrigerator. Once I cleaned the entire kitchen, inside and out, I decided I was exhausted.

I walked upstairs to take a hot bath and maybe read a book, which is very rare when you catch me doing so. I ran the water after I got undressed and went to my room to look for some bath stuff. I had burned some scented candles already. And I put some bath soak into the water I put some good music on, took off the robe and sunk into the water.

I soaked up, stayed in there for about a half an hour to forty-five minutes and tried to clear my mind of all stress which was hard to do when mind was focused on Edward and my concern of what was wrong with him. Once I got out I felt clean and fresh. I drained the water and got into some comfy pajamas. Soon enough I was drowsy I took two Tylenols for a headache that was picking p speed and I fell asleep at 8:30 on my warm perfect bed.

I woke up early, which is a very bad thing for me because I love to sleep in late. I had another day before I would go back to school and I decided to get out of the house today, Maybe a nice run in a park not far from here. I put on a pair of running sneakers and some casual sweat clothes. I wrote a not saying 'I went out, and will be back later' and then sneaked out of the house, because Charlie was still asleep and I locked the house up and drove away. Where would I go first? Maybe to the park, where would it be at, though? I could just drive around until I found it.

The park was called 'Forks State park'. It was huge and beautiful, huge plants were neatly planted in rows down the path throughout the park. So I put the keys in my pocket and zipped it up. I stretched for a minute and got my heart rate steady and the started. The run was nice because no one was there and lights were being displayed. It was truly beautiful.

When I finished I sat down on a bench to see the twilight of the morning. I was sitting by the few cars that came in and I saw Edward's car pull up. Why was he here? He ran to me and pulled me into his Volvo. "What's going on? What are you doing?" He had a scared and mean face as he threw me into the car. "I can't explain now, we have to go." He walked to the driver's seat and looked around before he jumped into the car and drove off.

He drove for about a fifteen minutes until we stopped in a completely isolated area. He quickly went into park and then turned the car off. "Isabella, I'm very sorry to say, but this will be the last time we will see each other face to face." He was close to tears, while I was about to burst into them. "Why," I pleaded. "Bella, my family told me that they would have to turn me into these authorities and kill me because I have come down with a sickness that will change my digestive lifestyle." Uh, Weird. "What do you mean?" He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "To shorten it up, I have got a sickness that will turn me cannibalistic. My family and the doctor/cops are tracking me down. Isabella I'm never going to see you again and I want you to know, that I love you so much. I could say it forever. I love you, I love you, I love you so much." I was tearing up and I knew it was the time to tell him. "Edward, I have always loved you as well, I just was so stupid I didn't see it at first." He suddenly looked serious. He moved towards me and pulled my hair back, he kissed me so roughly, but to me it was graceful and soft. I kissed him back. I felt his soft tongue on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him proceed with his work. This went on for a timeless amount; we were in our own world, in our own time and space. Before I wanted it to the kiss was over and he needed to go. He drove me back so I had a fifteen-minute walk back to my car. Before I left he pulled me back for a 2-minute kiss. He said it's best for me to go now then wait. So I walked out and we said I love you for one last time. Once he sped off I burst into pitiful tears.

I fell to the floor and I put my knees to my chin. Why did this have to happen to me, why? Now I hate his family for doing something so cold-blooded to him they just torture him for being him and he did nothing wrong. I stood up and started the walk back to my car. Once I was by it I jumped into it and waited until I could see clearly without my tears clouding my sense of sight. I drove home still with a strong sense of melancholy in my heart.

I walked into the house, I locked it and I walked into my room I fell face down onto my bed and cried for what seemed like hours. Finally I ran out of them and decided I needed to calm down. Maybe I should just get on with my life. It would be the most difficult thing to accomplish.

Oh, how I loved him. His handsome body, his youthful face and when he said his goodbyes, oh, how I wish to see that beautiful pain once again.

I very much did love Edward, and I continue to love him wherever he may be. No one would ever replace the one I love and will always love. My Edward Cullen.


End file.
